A Night to Remember
by Xaika
Summary: ummmmm soo ya, this is my first ever fanfic so please don't get mad at me if this is soo lame or it's missing some details so please enjoy!


A Night to remember

At Gekkoukan High School, juniors and seniors were called to the auditorium.

"Hey, what's the deal with the assembly?" asked Jupei who turned to Minako and Yukari

"Maybe it's about the J-S Prom? It is coming up." replied Yukari

"A prom?... maybe I shouldn't go." said Minako

"HUH! why not? Akihiko-senpai might even ask you to dance with him, you two ARE going out right?" exclaimed Yukari

_

School ended, Junpei went out to get some ramen, Yukari still has things to do with her club. Minako wandered around the school and went into the Music room. Just as Minako went in, an annoyed Akihiko was strolling around the hallways when he came across the Music room. He paused and heard... a piano? He liked it, he liked the melody that was being played through the piano. Curious, he went in the room and saw Minako playing it. Minako had felt a stare at her so she paused. She looked back and saw Aki who had been watching over her, she blushed a bit.

"A-Aki?"

"Minako... you play the piano?"

"Uhm...yes, sorry I didn't tell you before..." said Minako. Akihiko went closer too her, stroking her hair and attached his lips to hers for a second.

"That was beautiful..." he whispered in her ear. He pulled back away and started to make a simple conversation.

"Are you going to the prom on Saturday?" he asked

"Umm... I don't know, I'm not sure" she replied

"Well, I'm not making you go anyways" he said

"Can you continue your piano piece? I want to hear more of it" Minako blushed hearing him say that.

"Uhh..sure Aki" she smiled and continued playing the piano. Afterwards, they went to get soome ramen and then returned back to the dorm together.

*next morning*  
Minako woke up happily, got out of bed and went towards the school.

"Today's Friday... the J-S prom will be tomorrow..." said Minako who was looking at her phone.

"Minako! Jeez where were you, I've looking all over for you!" said Yukari who somehow came out of nowhere.

"Hm? oh sorry, what did you want to talk about?" she asked

"You going to the prom tomorrow? I am, but of course I can't go alone." asked Yukari.

Minako teased a bit, "Then go get yourself a date?" she chuckled

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! And I'm preety sure Akihiko-senpai would be asking you to dance." exclaimed Yukari

"Oh what the hell, I'll go..." she answered "Buut, I don't a have a dress for it" she continued

"Really? Then I guess we'll be going shopping after school!" said Yukari.

*after school*

Yukari went towards Minako and asked her if she was ready to go, she just nodded and they went on they're way. Afterwards, they went back to the dorm.

"We're home!" shouted Yukari

"Hey guys! what's up? Where have you two been?" asked Junpei

"Ah, we went out to buy some dresses for the prom." answered Minako

"Ooohh, you guys going to the prom? hehe Me too! I'm sure lots of girls would like to make ME as their dates!" exclaimed Junpei

"HAH! who ever made THAT up!" said Yukari. Minako just chuckled and went back to her room.

*Saturday, Prom night*

Yukari was ahead of Minako in going to school because she said she'll catch up. The party is going to start from 6:30 pm til' 10:30. It was 7:00 and still no sign of Minako.

"*sigh* Where is she?" said Yukari with an annoyed voiced.

"She'll be here soon" said Junpei. Not long after, Minako showed up with a long white dress with a big white bow at her back. And, instead of wearing her pins that looked like the number twenty-two, she wore a diamond headband with her hair down to her shoulder.

"Woahh... Minako, you look beautiful!" said Yukari, surprised.

"Ya Mina-tan, you look hot!" said Junpei. Minako just blushed a bit hearing those two complement her appearance. She sat down in one of the benches thinking, while Yukari was getting some punch for the both of them and Junpei was too busy looking for a date-typical Junpei... She was just sitting down when a someone approached her. It was Akihiko.

"M-Minako" he asked.

"Oh, hey Aki..."

"...Do..you...want...to...have..a..dance..with..me?" he asked nervously. She chuckled.

"Sure, Aki" she said with a smile on her face. The party went on and after the couple danced together, they went far away from the party and talked an aimless conversation.

"That was fun..." said Minako.

"Sure was,huh?" replied Akihiko. As the party kept on going, the couple felt a familiar presence, or presences. Yes, it was Akihiko's fans, spying on them. Akihiko knew that they were watching them the whole time so, he figures out a way to be alone with her. He grabs her hand and runs to the rooftop. Of course the fans were following them quietly. As they reached the rooftop, they sat down while his fans were watching from the door. Minako looked at Akihiko with a confused face.

"Aki?"

"It's more peaceful here, isn't it?". Minako just nodded but still curious. One of the fans started to murmuring.

"Oooh! she just gets on my nerves!". She said it with a quiet voice so the couple didn't hear her. The couple were staring at the stars, talking. Akihiko was somewhat irritated about invading their personal spaces. Minako felt the familiar evi glares until she figures out that his fans were spying on them.

"Those girls sure dosen't let you do, do they?" she asked. Akihiko just gave a single nod and looked away to hide his embarrassed look. But soon after, he looked at her straight in the eyes. She gave a curious look again.

"If they want to watch us, then we'll give them a show, right?" he whispered in her ear but before Minako could say anything he gave her a kiss on the lips. His fans were deep in shock, most of them gasped and jumped out of the door. The couple's lips were still attached but then Akihiko pulled back. They both stared at his fans.  
Surely that his fans are pretty vexed right now. Before Minako could say anything to his fans, they ran back to the door and so the couple were finally alone.

"About time they left." said Akihiko. Minako just chuckled and gave a single nod.

"Your fans seem a lot devoted to you" she teased a little bit.

"You know that I would'nt love anyone but you" he looked straight in her eyes and she looked at him giving him a cheery smile.

"Are you getting cold?" he asked but she didn't reply. Without hesitating, he threw his arms over her hugging her tightly. She blushed in response.

"We should head back to the dorm. Do you want to come to my room again?" he asked with a slight blush on his face. She nodded so they walked down the stairs together holding hands. They stopped at the party for while to grab Minako's purse while Yukari and Junpei went to them.

"Hey! Sup' you guys!...hm? and where are you two goin'?" asked Junpei.

"You two heading back to the dorm, already?" asked Yukari. The couple nodded and said good bye to Yukari and Junpei.

*Dorm, evening*

The couple were at Akihiko's room talking an aimless conversation and did some kissing after that. Minako went back to her room while Akihiko escorted her. She stepped inside the room and turned around to Akihiko.

"Well, good night Aki" she said with a big smile on her face. He smiled back and gave her a kiss on the cheecks. She blushed a bit.

"Good night" he said turning around to go back to his room. Minako went towards her bed, put on her pajamas. She layed herself on bed and talked to herself.

"This is real a night to remember..." she said closing her eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
